UnNamed
UnNamed is group with bunch of teenager who becoming bestfriends. 'UnNamed' UnNamed is the group about bunch of friends. UnNamed also entertain people with music, film, and ads. UnNamed begin as group since July 2009. From now on there were nine main member of UnNamed. On July 24, 2014 UnNamed will celebrate their 5th years being together. Arthur also stated UnNamed will take a hiatus after that. UnNamed first full album will release later this fall. 'Member' UnNamed member listed with three section: Main member, recurring member, and guest member. 'Main Member' Main member is the member who take full friendship on the group without any excuse to leaving the group shortly. Arthur Kilis Arthur was UnNamed member and act as the group director mostly. His job is manage all member to unite and never fall apart. Arthur always become main man on every UnNamed franchise. Sari Timbel Sari was UnNamed member and act as the group ambassador. Her job either singer, actor, or UnNamed model. Sari sometime get little part on UnNamed franchise but mostly she get the large part. Hamdan Tahir Hamdan was UnNamed member and act as the group vice director, His job is to help Arthur manage UnNamed member so they not gonna fall apart. Hamdan always become main man on every UnNamed franchisem, but sometime as supporting role. Angelia Pangkey Enji was UnNamed member and act as the group secretary. Her job is to help Arthur and Hamdan to manage the whole member so they won't fall apart. Enji part on UnNamed franchise as Sari sidekick or main lady. Alin Tuela Alin was UnNamed member and act as the group treasurer. Her job is to manage UnNamed financial and help the money for sponsor. Alin part on UnNamed franchise always as supporting role like Sari/Enji sidekick. Arif Sugawa Arif was UnNamed member and act as the group coordinator. His job is to guide UnNamed event so they can make it or give the idea about UnNamed future project. Arif part on UnNamed franchise eithar main man or supporting role. Agustian Umar Agus was UnNamed member and act as the group manager. His job is to implementing all UnNamed event as the main charge and helping Arthur if Hamdan/Enji wasn't present. Agus always become supporting role on UnNamed franchise but his role sometime bigger than the main man. Raymond Wungow Emon was UnNamed member and act as the gro up vice manager. His job is to help Agus and Arthur to manage all UnNamed event. Emon always become supporting role on UnNamed franchise but he mostly act as the scene stealer beat the main man/lady. Reccuring Member Reccuring member was member who not stand for long on UnNamed. The reccuring member is: Rizal Sutoko, Corry Umboh, Defry Maniku, Astrid Salama, Moria Oda, Irna Jumadi, and Jezzy. Guest Member Guest member was member who join for only one day or two and not really close with all main member. The guest member is: Ryan, Cindy, Indriani Biga, Calvin, Regina "Margaret", and Natalia Rumajar. Song UnNamed was group of teenager who also sing. They already have 2 albums and 1 upcoming album. UnNamed, Just Dance UnNamed first album released on August 2nd, 2011. Main article is here: Listen to UnNamed UnNamed second album UnNamed second album entitle The Music of UnNamed that released on December 20th 2014. Main article is here: The Music Of UnNamed We Are UnNamed We Are UnNamed is UnNamed album and will serve as the group hiatus album. The album will contain 12 track and will get release on February 4th 2016. Main article is here: We are UnNamed @UnNameds01 @UnNameds01 is UnNamed upcoming album and will be the first time since their hiatus. The release date remain unknown. Possibly 2018. Film UnNamed also been contributed in one film that feature all eight member alongside their guest member. The movie entitled "Us, The Movie" and plan to release sometime later on 2014 or early 2015. The film released on December 2014. Main article is here: Us, The Movie Trivia *UnNamed director is Arthur *UnNamed vice director is Hamdan *UnNamed ambassador is Sari *UnNamed secretary is Enji *UnNamed tresurer is Alin *UnNamed coordinator is Arif *UnNamed manager is Agus *UnNamed vice manager is Emon *UnNamed currently active reccuring member now is Corry. *UnNamed first publicity was on 24 July 2009. Mark that day as UnNamed anniversary. Gallery agus.jpg alin.jpg arif.jpg arthur.jpg emon.jpg irna.jpg sari.jpg enji.jpg Hamdan.jpg 970723_529304110467882_981718960_n.jpg Emon.jpg Wiki-background DSC 2835.jpg DSC 0632.jpg DSC 2718.jpg DSC 2742.jpg DSC 2845.jpg DSC 2743.jpg DSC 2745.jpg DSC 1086.jpg DSC 1120.jpg E48.jpg DSC 0294.jpg Xox.jpg